Entre Cazadoras y Vampiros
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: No entiendo aun que es lo que está sucediendo, como fue que llegue a esa situación nunca en la vida he sido salvada por alguien mucho menos un hombre en este caso un vampiro, estaba sola armada con dos Sai y algunas armas de largo alcance me descuide en un instante ser cazadora de vampiros es mi profesión y mi vida. Romance AU. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

**ENTRE CAZADORAS Y VAMPIROS**

_By. Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-X-

.

.

No entiendo aun que es lo que está sucediendo, como fue que llegue a esa situación nunca en la vida he sido salvada por alguien mucho menos un hombre en este caso un vampiro, estaba sola armada con dos Sai y algunas armas de largo alcance me descuide en un instante ser cazadora de vampiros es mi profesión y mi vida, lo que me queda de la poca familia que tengo, todos han muerto en batalla y yo siendo una guerrera, un estratega en el campo de batalla eso es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en la vida, como es que siendo un Valkiria y más que todo la jefa haya permitido que un hombre me salvara, como pude me zafe de su agarre mientras me llevaba al bosque cerca de una cabaña, lo único que pude ver del era su cabello rojo como el fuego, el se encamino suavemente hacia mí, mientras yo mantenía mi postura de defensa, ningún hombre me ha vencido en combate y he eliminado muchos vampiro como para rendirme ante uno, mis ojos color cafés mostraban desafío, el vampiro se quito la máscara que tenía en su rostro y lo pude ver un hombre extremadamente atractivo hasta el infarto, no puedo evitar el decir que es la primera vez en la que siento que un vampiro me atrae fuertemente hacia él, continua acercándose a mí, aunque él sea un buen trasero no dejare que me venza, me sonrió y su s ojos se hicieron azul neón creo que intentara atacarme, no me daré por vencida por el bien de mi prima casi hermana Roció Darkbloom y mi tía Antonella Darkbloom las ultimas de mi familia, no sin antes dar un pelea, como pude me moví tan rápido como mi entrenamiento me lo permitió ser una maestra en armas samurái me ayuda mucho a ser mejor, el se me acerco y le clave un Sai en las manos, su sangre comenzó a corre las saque de ahí y le di un fuerte golpe en el rostro, el rio un poco parece que mis ataques solo le hacen cosquillas este vampiro es diferente a los otros es mas ágil, algo dentro de mi me impide matarlo y no sé que es, el se acerca tan rápido que no lo vi y me da un beso en los labios que sentí estar en la luna su boca sabia a dulce vino, trate de frenarme y sacar mi furia de guerrera, y lo golpe con fuerza, el se hizo a un metro sus hipnotizantes ojos grises, me tenían cautivada, en ese descuido me quito las armas, me metió en cabaña y cerro todas las puertas, su voz ronca y seductora salió de su boca.

-¡Hola princesa mi nombre es Castiel!-Estaba preocupada por lo que el querría hacerme, sentí mis bragas mojarse, tendría que calmarme hice el juramento de la Valkiria, me casaría con el hombre que pudiera vencerme en combate, y en este caso aun estoy virgen, creo que él se ha dado cuenta de mi excitación, los vampiros son como animales ardiendo en lujuria y creo que este no será la excepción, se me acerco, olio mi cuerpo y hablo.

-¡que dulce es tu olor estas excitada por mi!- sentí su voz en mi oído, el iba a hacer que mis piernas se doblaran, tome fuerza dentro de mí y le corte el brazo y con un movimiento torpe me corte con el otro extremo del, haciendo que mi mano sangrara también, gruñí de enojo, tome mi mano para hacer presión, el sintió el olor de mi sangre pensé que ahora había liberado a la bestia, el se acerco nuevamente, tomo mi mano cerré mis ojos y el hablo.

-No tenias que hacer eso no pienso hacerte daño.- Su voz sonó molesta, para lo que luego respondí.

-¿Si no vas a Matarme entonces para que me trajiste aquí?- nuestras miradas se conectaron.

-Ellos no se irán hasta que salga el sol y además estoy acostumbrado a que me agradezcan cuando salvo a alguien.- el rio un poco, su sentido de humor me calmo un poco.

-No estoy acostumbrada a que me salven.- No sé de donde salió pero le sonreí, el me sonrió en respuesta.

-Tranquilízate un poco voy a curarte.- tomo mi mano y paso su lengua saboreando mi sangre, el me miraba fijamente mientras bebía mi sangre, me gustaba verlo hacer eso, era nuevo para mí, el parecía disfrutarlo, y vi como mi mano se curó al instante, me sobo la mano y beso mi palma.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-María Darkbloom.- el me miro y se sorprendió al saber quién era y la verdad es que soy muy conocida entre las sombras como ser de la luz, se acerco a la chimenea y puso fuego, sabía muy bien que el frio estaba muy calante en esa zona de Siberia.

-No quiero que te congeles princesa.-estaba pensando mucho tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle y aprovecharía el momento y tal vez lo mataría luego si tengo la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, aunque ella sentía que en él no había pisca de maldad, ella ha matado muchos seres malos pero en el sentía que no había nada malo.

-¿Por qué me salvaste pude matarlos a todos?- el la miro y se acerco mas a ella.

-No tenias oportunidad con ellos eran veinte- hizo una pausa mientras sacaba un poco de té helado del refrigerador y me daba un poco a beber- es raro que ellos ataquen en grupo debió haber sido una trampa para que fueras princesa.

-¿Entonces quien eres?- él le contesto.

-Soy Castiel Nicoláyev- Ella se sorprendió tanto como él con ella, él era el heredero al trono en el clan de los vampiros era un príncipe así como ella en el clan de los cazadores- No somos como los que te atacaron esas son bestias que hemos intentado aniquilar tanto como ustedes, los sangre pura nos alimentamos de nuestras parejas en mi caso me alimento de animales.- entonces con quienes han estado peleando estos años.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y ellos?

-Ellos matan seres humanos y tienen una sed incontrolable, ellos son los que fueron mordidos por plebeyos solo por el fin de la maldad y aun estamos investigando quien se encarga de convertirlos- el me miraba con seriedad, mis tácticas de espionaje me han ayudado a saber cuando al quien me miente y siento que él no lo hace.- hemos trabajado en las sombras y simplemente no podía dejarte ahí, algo me empujo hacia a ti y ahora se quién eres. – toco mi mejilla su tacto fue delicado nuestras pieles contrastaban.

-¿Crees que haya algún sangre pura trabajando para ese oscuro fin?

-Aun no lo sé pero no descartaría eso, los sangre puras muerden a los humanos los transforman en sangre pura de segunda instancia ellos pueden morder a alguien y transformarlos en vampiros de tercera instancia pero si ellos muerden al alguien se convierten en bestias.

-Debo volver me deben estar buscando. – tomo mis cosas y hago mate de irme el se levanto y tomo mi mano.

-Ellos aun deben rondar los alrededores, espera al amanecer.- Resignada me volví a sentar, el me encamino a la cama para recostarme a dormir, se recostó a mi lado y yo no podía dormir confiando en él, el se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo mis mejillas se encendieron y me hablo.

-No te dejare ir hasta que este seguro, y no temas no te hare daño.- cerro sus ojos y durmió un poco no sabía que ellos dormían, cerro sus ojos y confió en el abrazada en una cama con el enemigo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno este es mi primer fic de corazón de melón, se que parece extraño que haya empezado el fic así pero este proyecto será de mujeres fuertes y feroces, que busca salvar a los humanos, mi querida Amiga Rox hará el papel de Roció Darkbloom es un nombre que ambas escogimos y yo pues será mi prima._

_Este fic tratara sobre mujeres fuerte y audaces un universo alterno, la protagonista aparecerá en el próximo capítulo para quienes me quieren agregar en CDM estoy como HilaryKryss, quiero dejar en claro que este fic tendrá Romance Erótico por lo que no será un fic para niños ya que tratara de temas sexuales explícitos, quieren ver más de este fic dejen un Review estaré muy contenta con leer sus comentario mas ahorita q me he tomado tres cervezas nos vemos en el otro capitulo._


	2. Con El Enemigo De Cerca

.

.

.

_Capitulo 2. Con El Enemigo de Cerca._

-X-

.

.

Estaba caminando por la zona que fue encomendada a cubrir Roció Darkbloom, prima de María Darkbloom caminaba por la zona norte del pueblo, estaba oscuro pero sentía el olor a sangre a metros el olor de los asquerosos chupasangres estaba cerca, de repente sintió que la estaban rodeando eran muchos, maldición ella tenía experiencias en combate pero esta vez sobrepasaban los atacantes, respiro profundo para calmarse tanto entrenamiento en Rusia le había ayudado a ser más fuerte, le había prometido a su prima ser cada vez mas fuerte ya no era esa niña que lloraba por todo ambas ya no lo eran preferían llorar solas o llorar y desahogarse la una con la otra no solo eran primas entre Valkirias se querían como hermanas y mas con María Darkbloom con la cual compartía lazos fuerte como la misma sangre, era lo único que tenía como familia al igual que su tía Antonella Darkbloom, los padres de ambas fueron asesinados por vampiros eran los seres más repugnantes que podría conocer, las únicas fuerzas las obtenía gracias a su prima que la apoyaba mucho, ambas sufrieron mucho, ella estaba rodeada, saco dos revolver y comenzó a disparar eso no los eliminaría pero los haría lento, saco dos macanas con las cuales les reventaría los cráneos, comenzó a eliminarlos uno a uno, pero luego parecieron mas lo único que se le ocurría era que era una emboscada estaba en aprietos, un hombre alto aproximadamente un metro ochenta y cuatro, el es sumamente alto, tenía una máscara como el fantasma de la opera, una capa y su traje negro y elegante, el apareció y con sus manos y una rapidez elimino a quienes le atacaban, estaba sola y armada con dos macanas coloco sus cuerpo en posición de combate, el hombre se acerco a ella, bloqueo su ataque a lo lejos el pudo escuchar que mas bestias se acercaban, miro sus ojo color chocolate, le quito las armas en ese descuido y la cargo llevándola al bosque si la cargaba nadie sentiría su olor, el se movía muy rápido definitivamente era un vampiro, cuando se detuvo era una cabaña en el bosque, el la introdujo ahí, Roció sentía que moriría el vampiro se acerco mas a ella, estaba a punto de tocar su mentón, Roció saco su cuchillo y corto brazo, para lo cual el vampiro ni se movió y solo la miro, le quito el cuchillo, acerco su cabeza a su cuello con rapidez y lamio su cuello, Roció sentía que sería mordida por el lagrimas de desesperación salieron, pero él se alejo de ella. Toco su cuello y ya no tenía la herida que le habían hecho bestias es mas ni sabia quela tenia, el hombre era fuerte pero la había salvado, ¿por que?, se quito la máscara y un sombrero que llevaba, ese hombre era bellísimo, su cabello era plata, su piel blanca y sus ojos pardos el ojo izquierdo era verde mientras el derecho ámbar, era hermoso, su corazón latía con fuerza deseaba a ese vampiro, nunca se sintió así con un hombre los vampiro tienen algo de atractivo debe admitirlo pero ese hombre es delo s que deseas y sientes el cuerpo arder de pasión y francamente él se dio cuenta de su excitación.

-Lamento haberte asustado princesa.-La miro mientras se quitaba su saco y su capa.- Debía curarte las heridas.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto desconfiada.

-Mi nombre es Lyssandro Nicoláyev.-Ella se había encontrado con el príncipe segundo al heredar el trono en el clan de los vampiros.- ¿Cual es el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Roció Darkbloom.- También se sorprendió, era la tercera en el mando en la hermandad de las Valkirias la condesa del clan la primera en el mando era su prima María Darkbloom una cazadora despiadada eliminaba a sus contrincantes a sangre fría, todas las Valkirias tenían fama de ser fuerte y letales Roció también tenía su lado indomable, la segunda en el mando era la mejor amiga de María Darkbloom, Lourdes Parker según dicen estas tienen comunicación telepática y están conectadas parte de su amistad. Estaba sorprendido, se acerco a Roció, tomo su mano y le beso.

-Tranquila no te hare daño.- tomo algo del refrigerador y le dio a comer galletas con chispas de chocolate, Roció desconfiaba si comer o no el sonrió al ver la duda de ella.- tranquila no están envenenadas, tomo una galleta y la comió, se acerco a la chimenea y prendió el fuego, vio que Roció se congelaba, tomo su saco y lo coloco en sus hombros ella estaba aun un poco arisca, sabía bien que no podía confiar en cualquiera, su prima y su tía se lo había dicho muchas veces y pero podría ganarse su confianza y averiguar del porque apareció como un gallardo príncipe victoriano, el se sentó enfrente de ella los ojos de ese vampiro brillaban.

-¿Por qué me ves así?- el vampiro se sonrojo.

-Solo miraba si tienes algún golpe aparte del cuello.- Pero no le dijo la verdad el tiene dones específicos como ver atreves de la ropa y la verdad es que ver el cuerpo de Roció desnudo le pareció apetecer, sintió un ligero tirón de su entrepierna, cielos ella lo había excitado, debía controlarse, si no saltaría sobre ella, y eso no es de un caballero menos del que vio su cuerpo atravez de la ropa.

-¿Por qué me salvaste y mataste a miembros de tu misma raza?

-Ellos son bestias Princesa, no son como yo un sangre pura, nos encargamos de eliminarlos y mantenernos en las sombras sin que sepan sobre nuestra existencia y algo me atrajo a hacia usted una dama, en ningún momento la vi débil pero mi ego como caballero no podría dejarla sola y menos en aprietos.

-¡Supongo que has de ser igual con las otras mujeres!- Lyssandro la miro a los ojos desearía decir si, pero con las otras mujeres nunca sintió deseo de besarla, se levanto de su asiento, se acerco a ella, la diferencia de estatura era grande, ella estaba cautivada en sus ojos, el se acerco suavemente y la beso en los labios, Rocio no sabia que hacer era su primer beso, tenia que parar pero su cuerpo queria reclamalo, se dejo llevar, correspondiendo al beso, su lengua había invadido sus fauces, no queria parar, pero luego sintió a Lyssandro besar su cuello y pegar su pelvis a ella,sintió su excitación la dureza de su cuerpo, cielo estaba apunto de estallar, Rocio se detuvo. Alejo un poco a Lyssandro, el entendió quizás había sido muy brusco, respiro para tranquilizarse.-Soy una Valkiria y estaré virgen hasta que un hombre me venza en combate.

-Entiendo no lo hago con todas las mujeres eres la única que me ha traído hasta esta condición mi intención nunca fue faltarle el respeto.- el tomo su mano y la beso.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y las bestias?

-Los sangre puras muerden a los humanos los transforman en sangre pura de segunda instancia ellos pueden morder a alguien y transformarlos en vampiros de tercera instancia pero si ellos muerden al alguien se convierten en bestias, los sangre pura nos alimentamos de nuestra parejas sentimentales y en vista de que no tengo pareja me alimento de animales.- eso era un alivio pero en que estaba pensando él era el enemigo al menos mientras su prima y hermanas lo consideren amenaza, respiro profundo. Lyssandro la tomo de la mano y la obligo asentarse en sus piernas, Roció se puso roja y su corazón latió taquicardicamente, tomo una de las galletas y le dio a comer de sus manos la electricidad invadió los dedos de Lyssandro, el cual respiro profundo mientras continuaba dándole de comer, el sentirá así y darle de comer lo haci sentirse más atraído hacia ella, luego de haber acabado ella se levanto y espero un poco asimilando todo lo que sucedía en esa noche.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté un poco mas descansada, mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrado sentía que lo que había sucedido en la noche era un sueño uno en los que piensas encontrarte con un príncipe vampiro, en el que es un hombre atractivo y caballeroso, con el que puedes dormir en sus brazos y sentirte protegida y que aparte de esa actitud de caballero sabes que se esconde un hombre fuerte, salvaje, atractivo y letal, el cual con solo mirarte puede hacer que lo desees aunque sepas que te fundirás en el averno, eso debía ser un sueño, abrí mis ojos y no fue un sueño estaba en los brazos de mi enemigo, mientras él me miraba a los ojos, levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla, de verdad estaba ahí, me sonrió, estaba a punto de besarme, cuando me solté tenía que detener eso o perdería mi virginidad de la manera en la que menos quería no es que un himen importara lo más seguro es que ni lo tenga después de tantos entrenamientos, pero era importante para mi mantenerme casta al menos para saber que es un hombre digno para mí, me levante y él se levanto, se me acerco creo que aun tiene intensiones de desnudarme y hacerme suya, la idea me gustaba, no es que esté a favor del sexo hasta el matrimonio pero me hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir a toda costa porque me lo prometí a mí misma, Castiel me abrazo, coloco su mano sobre mi espalda y comenzó a besar mi cuello, su lengua era deliciosa, quería que siguiera pero debía terminar con eso, tome fuerza y lo empuje, el coloco su mano en mi corazón el cual sonaba súper fuerte, el sonrió sádicamente, descubrió que me vuelve loca y que lo deseo pero me hago la fuerte respiro profundo y me tranquilizo.

-¡Vaya eres muy distinta a las demás humanas por lo general ella hubieran dejado de que las tomara, cada vez más te deseo!- me sonrió con picardía.

-Ya te dije que no soy común y deberías tener cuidado pues se donde golpear a un hombre.- le sonreí de la misma forma, mi teléfono vibro era mi amiga Lourdes.

-¿_María donde estas?_- Sonó preocupada su voz.

-Estoy con un amigo.- mire a Castiel mientras hablaba con mi amiga.- Fui atacada por las bestias y tuve que salir de ahí.- Tenia que mostrarme fuerte ante el vampiro, el cual solo sonrió sádicamente, solo Dios sabe lo que pasaba por su mente en ese preciso momento.

-_Perdimos contacto con Roció así como perdimos contacto con tigo._- Maldición mientras yo estaba congeniando con el vampiro mi hermana podría estar en peligro.

-Iré a buscarla y cuando regrese convoca una reunión.- Dijo eso y termine la llamada, busco en mi GPS la localización de mi hermana, y tome mi teléfono intentando hablar con ella, ella contesto su teléfono.

-¿Dónde estás?- trate de sonar calmada, ella hablo tras el teléfono.

-_fui atacada por las bestia, y me vi obligada a huir_.-Algo no estaba bien ambas fuimos atacadas, si lo que Castiel me decía era cierto, entonces era probable que las bestias fueran controladas por alguien más, pensaba detenidamente, y luego mire a Castiel, parecía que el intentaba descifrar mi expresión.

-¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

-_No me iré sola_.

-Bien las convoque a una reunión te quiero ahí.- dije eso colgando. El sol empezaba a salir las bestias se iría ellas no soportan el sol, me quite mi chaqueta, y deje mi blusa de cuero negro al descubierto, guarde mis armas y miraba como Castiel me miraba, desde mi cabello castaño, mi piel trigueña, mi abdomen plano, que se mostraba un poco por mi blusa, mi cabello largo hasta la parte lumbar de mi espalda, mis caderas anchas, creo que me estaba desnudando, le lance una mirada envenenada a el mientras solo sonrió.

-Tienes curvas en tu cuerpo a pesar de ser una tabla de planchar.- yo me quede en la luna.- no tienes mucho busto.

-Que bueno saberlo así se que no te apetezco tanto.

-¿Quien dice que así no me gustas?- se me volvió a acercar, me miro nuevamente.- Tu piel es trigueña penseque serias blanca como la nieve.

-Mi papá y mi abuelo materno son latinos y llevo sangre española por parte de mi abuelo paterno desde hace cuatro generaciones, y mi abuela materna es rusa, es un juego de razas pero me parezco mas a mi papá.- Castiel me miraba más interesado.

-Me gusta tu piel no es ni muy oscura ni muy blanca, es mas es como miel.- me beso en el cuello al cual empuje levemente.

-Me tengo que ir

-¡Lo se y te dejare en la entrada del pueblo!- lo mire confundida yo sabía que los vampiros no podían salir a la luz del sol, Castiel, me tomo en sus brazos y me saco del bosque, los rayos del alba reflejaban su cuerpo sin hacerle daño, su cabello color fuego se miraba más brillante y se miraba bellísimo en el sol. Miro mi expresión extrañada.

¿Qué sucede?- toco mis mejillas mientras me bajaba en casi al final del bosque, mis mejillas estaban rojas y mis ojos cafés chocolate lo miraban de una manera intrigante.

-¡Pensé que los vampiros no podían estar la luz del día!- Sonrió mientras besaba mi frente haciendo que me sonrojara mas.

-¡los sangre pura de primera y segunda instancia podemos estar a la luz del día! ¡Los de tercera instancia y las bestias arden en llamas!- Cada vez me daba cuenta que no conocíamos muy bien a nuestros contrincantes y eso nos ha costado la vida de muchos mártires.

-¡Debo irme!- no quería alejarme de él me hacía sentir segura y querida en algún modo, pero mi ideal como guerrera era pelear por los que no podían.- ¡Gracias por todo! –Castiel parecía sorprendido por haberle dicho eso tanto que beso mi mano.

-¡podrías besarme para agradecerme!- Mis mejillas se enrojecieron con fuerza, tome su rostro y le plantee un beso en los labios el se sorprendió y me abrazo con fuera apretándome a su cuerpo, mis labios jugaron un rato con los suyos, toque su piel y ardía, no era tan fría así como la toque en la noche, me separe y camine hacia el pueblo, voltee a ver hacia atrás y él había desaparecido.

.

.

.

.

_Primero que nada quiero agradecer a mis queridos lectores, se que están ahí aunque no dejen Review pero sus comentarios son los que nos incitan a seguir al menos para decir hola, quiero agradecer a mi amiga Rox Siniestra por su Review ella es Roció Darkbloom y supongo que le cause una hemorragia nasal, le agradezco a Victoria380 y a Dani-chan y Gaby-chan gracias chicas a mí también me encanta los Fanfic Románticos eróticos y tratare de que les guste un montón. Bueno me despido espero volvernos a ver pronto espero sus reviews al menos para decir hola. : 3_


	3. La Hermandad de Los Caballeros Oscuros

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 3. La Hermandad de los caballeros oscuro._

-X-

.

.

Roció comenzó apresurarse, se equipo para salir y Lyssandro la tomo en brazos llevándola al pueblo, Roció sabía muy bien que debía comunicar todo a sus hermanas, pero tampoco quería alejarse de ese gallardo príncipe victoriano, Lyssandro tomo su mano y la beso, Roció sabía bien que no podía dejarse tocar por cualquier hombre esa era su promesa, pero no quería irse y alejarse de el como si nada, Lyssandro solo la miraba parecía pensar mucho, hubieran intentado meterse en su mente pero los vampiros no podían escuchar los pensamientos de las cazadoras, ellas han sido entrenadas para controlar su mente, por lo tanto sus pensamientos no los pueden escuchar, Roció no perdió mas el tiempo de verdad se sentía muy atraída hacia él era más que colonia masculina, le gustaba el peligro como a sus hermanas, pero quería agradecerle por lo que hizo, tomo su cuello y lo atrajo a sus labios, el vampiro correspondió gustoso, tomo su cintura atrayéndola y continuo besándola, Roció se separo un poco y el tenia los ojos brillantes, su piel brillaba con el sol también se dio cuenta que no le haría daño le creyó con no más verlo.

-Gracias.-dijo eso y se marcho, Lyssandro le hizo una reverencia y se alejo, Roció camino tan rápido como pudo no quería que los ciudadanos del pueblo la vieran escondió su cabello con una capucha y camino a dos calles de la mansión Darkbloom, donde se encontraba nuestro centro de operaciones…

.

.

.

.

Yo caminaba en los al rededores del pueblo no quería que nadie me viera, no es tanto por estar con un vampiro a la luz del día, al ver a Castiel a simple vista cualquiera pensaría que es un ser humano, me coloque mi capucha nosotros protegemos a la gente del pueblo según los lugareños las cazadoras solo operamos en la noche y en secreto, parecen agradecidos por los esfuerzos que hacemos por ellos, nos respetan y hacen lo que les pido por el bien de ellos eso nos ha hecho sobrevivir en el campo de batalla, pero ahora estoy confundida no podemos comunicarle a la gente que no conocemos del todo a nuestros a nuestros contrincantes sobre todo porque a diario se pierden vidas humanas.

Llegue lo más rápido que pude a la Mansión de mi familia que se encuentra oculta con la imagen de una familia adinerada, nadie sabe que es la residencia Darkbloom, camine más rápido y llegue a la entrada la cual hable con el comunicador y me contesto mi amiga Ariel Blake una de mis hermanas encargada de la tecnología de la mansión ella era una chica muy inteligente y hermosa a la vez, ella es rubia con el cabello rizado y piel blanca, tiene un buen físico debido a sus entrenamientos como Valkiria tiene un buen corazón y es amigable pero también es una autentica guerrera que se ha ganado el respeto frente a sus hermanas, ella había diseñado el sistema GPS.

-¡Muy bien María! Entra hermana.- yo le sonreí estaba feliz de estar con mis hermanas, me abrieron las compuertas nuestra casa tenía un amplio sistema de seguridad que Ariel diseño, era genial cuando llegue a la puerta me esperaba Milena Dubrinsky otra de mis hermanas y una genio en el diseño de armas, esta chica es letal y es encargada de la tecnología en armas ella trabajaba en compañía junto con Ariel ambas chicas eran una bomba cuando trabajaban juntas pero nada comparado cuando las Valkirias nuestras estrategias de ataque, no solamente éramos guerreras éramos las mejores amigas y nos cuidábamos la espaladas mutuamente lo que le dolía a únale dolía todas, Lourdes llego a la habitación miraba su rostro preocupado por mi y la abrace necesitaba un abrazo de mis hermanas después de lo que paso.

-¡Me preocupaste!

-Perdónenme hermanas pero les tengo que informar todo lo que se.

-De acuerdo nuestra hermana Roció esta en el salón.- nos reunimos las cinco chicas, estábamos sentadas en la mesa, posteriormente llego nuestra tía Antonella Darkbloom quien nos ha ayudado en nuestras decisiones.

-Bien Roció empieza con tu informe.- Roció nos miro y hablo como siempre de una manera decidida.

-Fui acorralada por vampiros, eran demasiados tanto que no los pude contener sola por mucho tiempo, los elimine pero venían más y más hasta que…- Yo escuchaba su relato era idéntico al mío.

-¡Fuiste salvada por un vampiro!- todas mis hermanas me miraban estaban sorprendidas por lo que dije, hable fríamente mientras le daba un sorbo a mi humeante taza de café.

-¡Como lo supiste!- la cara de mi prima era tan angelical, tanto que me es difícil esconderle cosas, su opinión es muy importante para mi.- ¡fui salvada por Lyssandro Nicoláyev!

-El príncipe guerrero segundo el trono en el clan de los vampiros.- mis hermanas cada vez me miraba mas intrigadas y estaban preocupadas por lo que sucedió en toda esa noche en la que perdimos la comunicación.- ¡Yo fui salvada por Castiel Nicoláyev! Y estuve en la misma situación que tu.

-¿Entonces el te conto lo otro?- Roció me miro a los ojos sabia a que se refería

-¡Si! Por eso las convoque.-me levante de mi asiento mientras todas ponía atencion a lo que decía.- Hermanas me temo que no sabíamos con quienes habíamos estado peleando todo este tiempo y nos ha costado la vida de nuestras familias y compañeros de batalla.

-¿A que te refieres?- Lourdes me pregunto y mis hermanas estaban aun más confundidas.

-¡Se refiere a que hay jerarquías de vampiros!- Roció entendió el punto de María y estaba también bastante sorprendida por todo lo que le dijo el príncipe Lyssandro.

-El príncipe Castiel Nicoláyev me conto sobre los vampiros tal parece que ellos también matan a los de su misma especie, el mismo no tuvo tantos problemas en hacerlo.

-¿Un príncipe sangre pura que aniquila a los de su especie?- no pensé verlo Ariel y Milena se volvieron a ver.

-¡Tendremos que modificar todo por eso!-Milena estaba sorprendida sobre lo que escuchaba de sus hermanas.

-No será mucho pero tendremos que modificar nuestras estrategias de combate.- Lourdes miraba directamente a los ojos de su amiga, ella la conoce muy bien ella nunca haría nada para perjudicar a sus hermanas.

-así es, las jerarquías están constituidas por los vampiros sangre pura, si muerden a un humano lo transforman en vampiros de sangre pura de segunda instancia, luego si ellos muerden a alguien se transforman en vampiros de tercera instancia y si ellos muerden a los humanos se transforman en las bestias en las cuales estamos acostumbrados a pelear.- Respiro profundo tenían que pensar que hacer ahora sabiendo que lo hermanos Nicoláyev estaban en la misma batalla si ellos o no son su s aliados, tenían que pensar en mucho.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la cascada de la sanación.- Roció pensaba que un rato de meditación les iría bien para pensar en que hacer.

-Muy bien eso haremos lleven sus ropas y sus batas iremos en este momento.- Las chicas asintieron y se apresuraron…

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Castiel caminaba entorno al pasillo principal de la guarida de la hermandad de los caballeros oscuros, le tenía preocupado todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior con la cazadora, ahora las cosas eran distintas ellas conocían su existencia y su racionalidad, se habían prometido proteger a las valkirias en secreto y mantenerse como un leyenda su existencia, pero no pudo cumplir con ello, se juraron proteger a las Darkbloom y la sospecha de un sangre pura conspirando a la extinción del clan estaba abierta, camino directo a la entrada de un pasillo de su mansión y toco las teclas del órgano que lo llevarían a una cueva donde se reuniría con sus hermanos, Nathaliel Grey era encargado de las estrategias y era un muy buen espía, Lyssandro su hermano era el segundo en tomar el puesto como rey si en caso algo le sucediese a él, Leigh su otro hermano, también era espía es mayor que Lyssandro pero el renuncio al derecho al trono, Armin Blood era encargado de la tecnología, y Kentin Goldsmith un experto en armamento militar se escabullo como espía para aprender las tácticas de entrenamiento de los soldados, Castiel los espero a todos y comento lo ocurrido con la princesa Darkbloom, Lyssandro no pudo evitar mencionar el repentino ataque que recibió Roció por parte de las bestias deben investigar quien está detrás de eso.

-Estoy empezándome a preocupar que sea un sangre pura el que este dominando a las bestias.- sus hermanos ponían especial atencion a Castiel.- hay que realizar investigaciones en cubiertas.

-¿como fue que se dejaron ver por las cazadoras?- Nathaliel parecía preguntarse mucho ese descuido.

-Algo me atrajo a María no podía dejarla sola.

-Quiere decir que te le lanzaste e intentaste tener sexo con ella. –Armin hablaba despreocupado después de todo sabían que si tenían deseos de una mujer no tendrían problemas en conseguirla y de todos modos cazadora o no siempre eran mujeres.

-No ella no me permitió tomarla es una guerrera y sé que me deseaba pero se negó.- sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos ninguna mujer antes se había resistido a un vampiro.

-A mí también me paso lo mismo y lo curioso fue que no pude leer sus pensamientos.-Lyssandro hablaba de Roció.

-Esas mujeres son hermosas no hay duda pero ella me atrae demasiado creo que me vincule a ella.- Era la primera vez que Castiel decía algo con total seriedad.

-También sentí lo mismo con Roció y su lema como Valkirias es mas tentador más sensual.- Lyssandro aun no perdía su toque de caballerosidad al hablar de Roció mientras miraba a Castiel a los ojos.

-Parece que no fui el único que quiso tirársele a las Darkbloom.- Castiel sonrió maliciosamente mientras Lyssandro el cual se sonrojo, ambos hermanos estaban vinculándose con dos mujeres y no cualquiera eran las Darkbloom.- Como caballeros nos juramos proteger a las cazadoras han sido nuestro brazo derecho en esta guerra.

-Opino que vayan ustedes dos a protegerlas a toda costa a ustedes las conocen y además si va alguno de nosotros lo más seguro es que traten de matarnos.- Armin estaba en lo cierto ellas era chicas feroces y como caballeros no podían dejarlas solas.

-Si eso haremos mientras tanto ustedes traten de ser discretos en la investigación y que nadie se dé cuenta de nuestras sospechas.- Castiel dijo levantándose junto a Lyssandro los hermanos se levantaron a hacer sus actividades. Castiel regreso a su recamara, y escucho que alguien toco la puerta, abrió antes de que averiguaran la guarida, una mujer de cabello castaño con ropa bastante escasa se abalanzo sobre él sus pechos eran grandes cuando la sintió supo quién era, Debrah una prostituta que uso dos veces cortesía de su tío en busca de que perdiera su virginidad, el estaba arto de ella, le daba repugnancia sus insinuaciones, una vampira de tercera instancia, el sabia que ella frecuentaba la cama de su tío Draco Nicoláyev el actual monarca de los vampiros, Castiel siempre ha sido fiel a su tío pero mantiene en secreto la existencia de la hermandad de los caballeros de la oscuridad, Debrah intento besarlo y tocar su entrepierna pero Castiel, la empujo no quería ser tocado y menos por una mujer demasiado fácil.

-¡No entiendo porque no me quieres tomar como tu reina!

-¡porque no me gustas!- dijo eso y salió debía ir a buscar a María se fue dejando a una Debrah totalmente enfurecida. Mientras tanto Lyssandro trataba de quitarse a una rubia de cabello rizado con la cual había tenido relaciones en las misma circunstancias que Castiel, el simplemente trataba de ser un caballero no quería a esa mujer era la hermana de Nathaliel, Amber esa mujer tenía doble vida era una vampiro de tercera instancia no una sangre pura como su hermano ella fue concebida por una mujer humana que fue amante de su padre la niña nació de otro hombre pero como era rubia su padre rápido la adopto como suya su padre no quiso convertirlas pero consiguieron transformarse gracias a un sangre pura de segunda instancia que mordió a ambas, convirtiéndolas en vampiro, posteriormente su padre murió misteriosamente al igual que el de los demás miembros de la hermandad de los caballeros oscuros, quedando huérfanos al cuidado de Draco y algunos de sus ayudantes, la madre de Amber también fue asesinada por razones desconocidas, razones que Draco nunca supo, Lyssandro estaba arto de Amber, el sabia que al igual que Debrah, Amber se acostaba con Draco y fue obligado a tener relaciones con ella, sus movimientos era horribles se sentía una maquina teniendo sexo sin deseo, no fue lo mismo cuando vio a Roció que lo hizo desearla, estaba seguro que ella era para él, aun sentía sus labios y sentía la vibración de su miembro al pensarla, Pero recordó que Amber estaba ahí, la empujo con fuerza le dolía su entrepierna pero no la dejaría tocarlo, ella estaba furiosa y salió de la habitación, Lyssandro cerró con llave y se bajo los pantalones, cielos estaba loco sobre lo que hacía era la primera vez que lo hacia así, saco su pene el cual ya estaba duro como roca, y comenzó a frotarlo, mientras imaginaba a Roció fallándose por detrás ver su cabello revuelto, la piel de su cuerpo llena de sudor, acercarse a su espalda mientras embiste, escuchar sus gemidos incitándolo a seguir, era una experiencia nueva, su pene estaba siendo enrollado por su mano mientras acariciaba la longitud de este deteniéndose en la cabeza para tocar mas suavemente con su pulgar, al imaginar eso sentía como serian las paredes del vientre de su Roció, cielos seguía frotando su pene suavemente, y comenzaba a gemir en la habitación, estaba a punto de venirse en su mente Roció le decía que lo amaba, no lo soportaba más un movimiento mas y se vino derramando su él liquido caliente que provenía de su ser, su respiración agitada, trato de relajarse y tratar de asimilar lo que había sucedido jamás se había masturbado pero esta vez sintió deseos lo único que pasaba por su mente es que deseaba a Roció con toda el alma.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto mis hermanas y yo habíamos ido a la cascada de la meditación, las chicas se colocaron sus batas y se introdujeron en ella, el agua helada estaba hasta los extremos caía sobre nuestras espaladas, las chicas titiritaban del frio, pero al cabo de unos cinco minutos mas eso se calmo, pero mantener la mente en fresco era difícil Roció y yo debíamos calmar nuestras hormonas, esos vampiros nos hicieron sentir cosas que jamás pensamos sentir por algún hombre, cerramos nuestros ojos para controlar el frio mortal que sentíamos, las Valkirias recibíamos entrenamientos muy duros y estamos acostumbradas a sobre exponer nuestros cuerpos a los limites, cuando el frio se estaba haciendo más intenso salimos de la cascada, y nos cambiamos con rapidez para evitar la hipotermia ya que empezábamos a sentir entumecidos nuestros cuerpos, Milena, saco un artefacto para hacer fuego con mayor intensidad y nos colocaron alrededor de ella modo de recuperar el calor, todo estaba en silencio la meditación es intensa entre nosotras, una vez de haber recuperado las chicas y yo tomamos camino a la mansión nuevamente. Yo caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo despidiéndome de mis hermanas, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y busco mi armario con ropa, me di un baño con agua caliente y salí solo con ropa interior y cuando camino distraída por mi cama me sorprendió de ver quien estaba ahí.

-No sabía princesa que te gustaba la literatura de este tipo.-Era Castiel sonriéndome de una manera pervertida y sensual.-Este libro es muy interesante para que una virgen lo lea, algo me dice que eres más experimentada de lo que demuestras.- Tomo mi libro y lo leyó en voz alta.

"_Ansioso por conocer el resto, le quitó la prenda y la arrojó a un lado. Su sujetador era_

_De color claro, y recorrió los bordes con la punta de los dedos antes de acariciar con las_

_Palmas sus pechos, que cubrió con las manos, sintiendo los duros pezones bajo el suave_

_Satén._

_Wrath perdió el control._

_Dejó los colmillos al descubierto, emitió un siseo y mordió el cierre frontal del_

_Sujetador. El mecanismo se abrió de golpe. Besó uno de sus pezones, introduciéndoselo en_

_La boca. Mientras succionaba, desplazó el cuerpo y lo extendió sobre ella, cayendo entre_

_Sus piernas. Ella acogió su peso con un suspiro gutural"_

-Amante oscuro me encantaría hacerte todo eso y más.- El vampiro se acerco mas a mí y me robo otro beso, cielos la meditación seria un fraude sino actuó rápido, mis piernas estaban débiles, sus manos recorrían mis piernas y mis caderas sus dedos fríos tocaron mi espalda, me trate de hacer mas fuerte pero el sabia que ya estaba excitada, me apretó mas a su cuerpo y comenzó arder, no me iba a dejar tomar de esa manera y lo empuje, mis labios estaban rojos, y mi respiración agitada, ese vampiro estaba siendo un problema pero eso me gustaba.

-Como lo supuse sabes a miel.- me sonrió.

-hace poco me llamaste tabla de planchar.- puse rostro frio tal parece que la meditación no fue un fraude después de todo.

-Se que puedo tomar tus pechos en mis manos y besar tus pezones pequeños.

-No me tomes por fácil.- Mi tono sonó serio y quizás un poco molesto.

-No te tomo por fácil solo que se me es difícil mantener las manos lejos de ti, creo que te quiero con migo.- Me miro a los ojos mientras me lo dijo eso, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte creo que me estoy enamorando de Castiel…

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno que les pareció el capitulo espero que les haya gustado el fic mis agradecimientos a Pochillen, Akasuna no Akira, Dani-Chan y Gaby-Chan, Rox Siniestra y su amiga Emilse y Cute Femme por dejar review en el capitulo anterior, se que debia haber actualizado la semana pasada pero se me ocurrio otro fic de Amoure Sucrett y ahí Salió y aparte que me salió un píspelo en ojo por imaginarme a Castiel en estas posicione, jaja, bueno chicas espero su actualización y quiero ver el sangrado nasal de mi amiga Roció, nos vemos hasta la próxima._


End file.
